


this would probably make a good anime

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Scars, Soft Peter Parker, Tattooed Wade Wilson, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -I work at a flower shop and you’re a tattoo artist from across the street and you always come in here to practice drawing flowers and you’re really hot AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	this would probably make a good anime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :)Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clocking on the series title!

“Morning, Wade.” Peter said without looking up. It was 1pm, on the dot. No one else ever came in right on the dot like that, especially so quietly. Wade liked to try and sneak in without disturbing the bell over the door, like he had seen Peter do. He never could though.  
“Hello,” Wade came over to the counter where Peter was reading. Peter looked up at him, holding his hand out. Wade obliged and handed over his leather jacket, leaving him in just a white tank top.  
“I can see your sweating from here, you’re never cold.” Peter hung his jacket on the back of his chair.  
“You know that’s not why I wear it,” Wade winked, going to the back of the shop.  
It had been a few weeks since Wade had started coming into Peter’s flower shop on his lunch break to sketch the flowers. Wade worked across the street at the tattoo parlour, and while he mainly did cartoonish tattoo work, specialising in making it look like it was drawn in crayon, he wanted to work on his realistic skills. Peter had seen his work, when he drew the flowers, they were gorgeous, he really captured the colours well, which is why Peter let him stay. Peter had also seen his tattoo work since one-time Wade had left his pastels behind so Peter ran over the road to return them. Wade had been mid tattoo but stop and came over to thank him.  
Peter got up off his stool, turning the sign in the window over to ‘Back in fifteen’ and walked to the back of the shop. He had set up a chair near the freshest flowers for Wade to sit at, and stool for himself to eat lunch at to watch him. Wade was used to Peter perching nearby and observing him and had come to like Peter watch him. He often gave Peter the sketches when he was done as payment for letting him come in on Peter’s lunch break and draw. Peter hung every one of them up behind the cash register.  
“Oh, is that another new one?” Peter asked, reaching over with his index finger to stroke the back of Wade’s hand.  
“Yeah, Weasel did that for me on his break the other day. Free and everything!” Wade smiled up at the younger man, who smiled back. Wade was covered in tattoos, which was very scary upon meeting him for the first time, given that he was also hairless and the inches of his skin that weren’t inked still presented with the twisted scarring. He didn’t talk about it, though he once mentioned offhandedly something about cancer treatment. Peter stopped asking.  
“It’s pretty. I like spiders.” Peter craned his neck to look at it so Wade wouldn’t have to move his hand. “Did you bring lunch?”  
Wade scoffed and dug around in his pockets, “No. Here’s twenty, baby boy, buy yourself something nice.”  
“Yes, your majesty.” Peter sighed, standing up. “What’d you want?”  
“Whatever.” Wade handed Peter the note, hand lingering on Peter’s longer than it needed to.  
“Fine, be right back. Don’t destroy anything.” Peter pocketed the money and slid Wade’s jacket on before leaving the store. He normally ducked into the café just down the road on his lunch breaks and had started coming back to watch Wade, so naturally he asked if Wade wanted anything also.  
Peter was back in no time with a savoury bun for Wade and sweet one for himself, with two coffees. He perched next to Wade again, reminding him to eat so he didn’t skip lunch. Wade usually work until pretty late and Peter would worry if he didn’t eat something. Eventually Peter got bored and took their rubbish to the bin, flipping the sign back over to ‘open’. But it was quiet. There was never a high demand for flowers in autumn. Peter wandered back over and stood behind Wade.  
“You’re using ink today?” Peter put his chin on top of Wade’s bald head.  
“Yeap,” Wade reached behind him to give Peter’s leg a squeeze. “Don’t tell anyone though. We got an extra shipment of ink at the store.”  
“…You stole it didn’t you.”  
“Can’t steal what no one’s claimed.”  
“Your logic is astounding.”  
Wade finished up in time to get back to the store before his lunch break was over, Peter handed him his jacket again on his way out.  
“Want me to set up some geraniums for tomorrow?” Peter asked, leaning on the counter. Wade smiled, thinking. He loved coming here every day. What better way to spend your lunch breaks than with a gorgeous friend?  
“Sure. Make it challenging for me?”  
“You bet.”

Wade sat at his station looking out the front window at the flower shop across the street. Peter hadn’t been there in nearly a week. Wade had gone in a couple times, but the other staff never knew who he was or what he wanted. He tried to ask but they just told him he wasn’t allowed to just to sit in the store. He didn’t care so much about the drawings; he could really do drawings anywhere. He was worried about his friend. The only reason he kept going to the shop was to hang out with Peter.  
“Hey roadkill face! I’m talking to you, fuckwit.”  
Wade turned to the man sitting at the station next to him. “What is it, Weasel?”  
“You alright? You haven’t been eating lunch lately. And today you’re just staring out the window like your in some fucking romcom.”  
“Got a lot on my mind alright.” Wade rolled his eyes and turned back to cleaning his equipment.  
“Boss is worried about you too.” Weasel sighed. “You always went to see your boyfriend at lunch and now you don’t go anymore. Finally get sick of your butt ugly face?”  
“I don’t see anyone on my breaks, I do drawings. You know that.” The front desk bell rang, and Wade looked up to see his next client give him a wave. “Just drop it ok. I’m fucking tired.”

Wade did keep his eye on the flower shop across the street, but he stopped staring so much. Didn’t do anything to clam his nerves. He wished he had asked Peter for his number, or social media handle. He was most likely sick, but what if something bad had happened? Did he die?? Or worse, did he quit his job??  
Wade left the shop on his lunch break, intending to go down the road to the park and draw whatever he could find there, even if it had started raining. What else had he got to do?. It was preferable than sitting around listening to Weasel bitch. But today he spotted a familiar brown mop of hair going to the bakery. The relief that flooded his chest felt like the best drug ever. Wade ran over the road, barely missing a taxi and caught up to him.  
“Petey, baby! Where you been?”  
Peter looked up at his voice, but immediately looked down again. Too late though, Wade saw the look on his face. Something very bad had happened. Peter had dark circles under his eyes, a thick bandage on his arm and plaster over his eyebrow, he looked thin and pale.  
“Peter,” Wade put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, but Peter didn’t want to look up. “Come on. Let me buy you some food.”  
Wade guided Peter to the café and order their usual, paying for it. Peter didn’t want to sit in the café, so they returned to the flower shop. Wade felt another rush of satisfaction at being back in the shop, knowing he could be in here now. Peter flipped the sign over the door to ‘closed’ and went to their spot at the back of the shop. But the seats had been moved since he’d been away and he sighed.  
“I got it; you sit.” Wade brought a chair to their corner for Peter to sit on, then went and found one for himself. There, safely nestled in the flowers, hiding from the world at the back of the shop, Peter looked up at Wade.  
“I… lost my, my uncle. That’s why I haven’t been at work.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Peter.”  
“We were driving home from getting groceries and… well, we… ended up crashing with another car. It was, no one’s fault...”  
“Is that where this came from?” Wade gentle touched the bandage of Peter’s arm. He nodded, sniffing.  
“I only got two weeks bereavement leave, and since I’m not unable to work and you know, I’m flat broke, I-I’m back.”  
“I’m so sorry to hear, Petey, I really am.” Wade offered a smile. “It was killer without you.”  
Peter half smiled. “I missed you too.”  
The two looked at each other for a minute before Wade convinced Peter to eat. It was slow going but Peter ate his food and finished his coffee. He talked a bit more about what happened, the weight of it all. He was worried for his aunt. He was worried about his arm.  
“I’ll probably have a big fuck off ugly scar,” Peter held his arm up, then looked at Wade with fear. “Oh sorry!”  
“It’s fine, very different type of thing, gorgeous.” Wade smiled. “It’s okay. You know I specialise in covering up scaring, even small self harm ones. If you don’t like your arm anymore let me make it beautiful.”  
“I dunno if I’d have the money for something like that. It’d be big…”  
“Ah don’t stress about the money; you can pay me back. Plus, I owe you. Found out while you were away that you’re not supposed to let me come back here.”  
Peter blushed. “Well, it doesn’t specifically say not to let anyone come in and draw.”  
“You just like me for my body,” Wade sighed dramatically, patting Peter’s head as he got up to get rid of their rubbish. Wade came back to find Peter crying softly. “Baby boy?”  
“S-sorry. I really did miss this place, it’s like my happy place. Back here.”  
“Mine too.” Wade kissed Peter’s head and set himself up so that Peter was sitting right beside him and could watch him draw, Peter’ gradually lent on Wade’s shoulder. 

Peter did not like his arm with the scaring. It had gone through the windshield and the softer tissue on the inside of his arm had a deep gash, along with a few other small scars. It would make him cry sometimes, to remember how he got it. He hated crying in front of anyone, he didn’t want to look weak or depressed. But he allowed himself to cry in front of Wade. He didn’t really know why.  
Wade promised to design him the prettiest tattoo he’d ever done, and Peter requested it to be flowers. Wade started sketching more earnestly, and they picked up their old routine of having their lunch breaks together. Though as time passed the shop got busier with the holidays and seasonal change. Wade kept coming in every day Peter worked though, same time, regardless if it meant he missed out on walk in clientele.  
And having Wade in the shop made Peter feel better too. He would even come into the tattoo parlour to have “consultation” appointments every now and then. And sometimes Wade would leave work a little early to see Peter afterwards, even if it was only to talk for five minutes.  
“We should open our own shop,” Peter sat down and huffed next to Wade.  
“What kinda shop would that be?” Wade chuckled, not looking up from his drawing. Peter reached over to untangle Wade’s earrings.  
“We could sell flowers and you could tattoo them on people.”  
“Not sure how pollen and ink go together, but it’s a cute idea baby.”  
“Uh so… are we like, dating?”  
“Do you want to be?” Wade look at the flowers he was sketching.  
“Yeah,”  
“Alright then, we are. Boys at work already think we’re fucking, and they won’t shut up about it.”  
“Oh,” Peter chuckled. “Well, as long as it won’t be any trouble.”  
Wade just looked up at Peter with the most withering look he could manage, Peter smiled. 

“You nervous?” Wade asked, running the razor over Peter’s forearm. `  
“Trying not to be,” Peter took a deep breath.  
“I’ll be gentle,” Wade winked. “But if it gets too much, please ask for a break. There’s not time limit, I got all day. I’d prefer you to take up all my time than be in pain, baby.”  
“Ugh,” Weasel made gagging sounds. “You two are disgusting.”  
“I will end you, Weasel. I have no qualms about it.” Wade glared at his co-worker.  
“Wade,” Peter scolded. “Come on, stencil me.”  
Wade lined up the stencil on Peter’s arm; the scars had healed enough for Wade’s liking, and Peter was eager to get them covered up. Wade had designed a bouquet of flowers, a colourful, delicate mix of some of Peter’s favourites. Wade had gone over with Peter about how much it’d most likly hurt, and Peter confessed he wanted this to be a bit of a memorial to his uncle, so Wade had added a B on a petal. And, at Peter’s request, added a spider to the leaves so it’d match the one on Wade’s hand.  
“How’d you like that?” Wade asked, letting Peter walk over to the mirror. Peter posed a few different ways, looking at his arm.  
“Yeah. Good.”  
“Alright, lay down your highness.” Wade motioned to the tattoo chair which he had reclined. Peter sat down and lay back, breath becoming a bit shaky.  
“Don’t worry, as much as it hurts, you’ll want to look like me in no time.” Wade smiled, getting his needle ready. Weasel gagged again from behind him.  
“I dunno. You’re very scary looking.” Peter smirked, chuckling. Wade took a deep breath and looked up to make sure Peter was okay, then started. Peter winced, arm bracing against the needle.  
“Huh, that’s not so bad.” He said after Wade sat back to redip the needle, Wade smirked and Peter looked down to see only a line about an inch long had been done. “Oh.”  
Wade chuckled and started again. It took hours, a lot longer than Peter had estimated. And he did indeed need to tap out a few times and on Wade’s instructions got a drink and walked around. But Peter felt calm enough, knowing his boyfriend would let him know if he was on the verge of fainting or anything.  
“Did you tell May?” Wade asked, beginning the colour. Peter exhaled smoothly, but he had begun to cry. And Weasel had received a water bottle to the head for making fun of him.  
“I told her I was getting one, but not that it was this big.” Peter admitted, chuckling.  
“Think she’ll like it?” Wade asked, wiping away some excess ink and blood.  
“I hope so. I’m sure once she sees the b she won’t argue.”  
Wade wanted to stop and make Peter come back another day to finish up seeing as he had finished the line work and coloured half, but Peter insisted he was fine and wanted to finish. Wade hated inflicting this much pain on Peter, seeing him squirm and the fat tears roll off his cheeks. His arm looked red and painful and Wade knew Peter’s body would be well into a shock response by now.  
“Hey boss!” Wade called, seeing his boss entire the studio. “Can I have the afternoon after this piece.”  
“Why?” Cable raised an eyebrow and came over.  
“Because he wants to take his boyfriend home and take care of his like the perverted asshole he is.” Weasel muttered and ducked as Wade threw something at him again.  
“Oh, you’re Peter.” Cable nodded to him. “Wow. Wade this is all your own work?”  
“Yeah?” Wade looked a little nervous  
“I’ve never seen you do something so… delicate.”  
“He mean’s Peter,” Weasel chuckled.  
“Weasel? Go for a smoke.” Cable said, it almost sounded like a demand. Weasel rolled his eyes but left.  
“I’ve been practising.” Wade nodded, returning to work. Peter felt a bit awkward being present for a conversation he couldn’t join.  
“I can see that.” Cable crossed his arms and continues watching. “You’re holding up well, kid.”  
“’snot so bad.” Peter answered, trying to smile but his face was twitching.  
“Yeah, get him home when your done. Weasel won’t work if he’s around anyway.”

Peter stared at his arm in the mirror, Wade put a hand on his back to steady him. It was utterly beautiful; the prettiest tattoo Peter had even seen. And it was on him. And it was never coming off.  
“Don’t like it?”  
Peter looked up to see Wade looked very concerned.  
“No! No, no I love it! Thank you!” Peter went to hug wade but winced. Wade put his arms down and smiled.  
“Let me wrap it up then we’ll go home.”  
“Okay,” Peter turned back to the mirror. He couldn’t stop staring at it. Wade came over and slid his fingers along the now very sensitive skin with some ointment and then carefully wrapped it in clingwrap.  
“I’m glad you live with me so I can make sure you take care of it. This is my masterpiece!” Wade smiled, cleaning up his workstation. Peter got the $300 he’d managed to save out and handed it to Cable at the counter, and Wade came to pay for the rest. Cable didn’t exactly love that Wade was paying for his boyfriend, but he really didn’t care so long as he got the money he was owed.  
“It’s so pretty, Wade.” Peter said as they were walking home.  
“For my pretty boy,” Wade teased, and Peter rolled his eyes.  
“God, your annoying. I never should have let you draw my flowers.”  
“Probably shouldn’t let me take your virginity either.”  
“Rude!”  
“Eh, just saying.”  
“I love you; who else was supposed to take it?”  
“You got me there, baby boy. I better be your only tattooist."  
"I would never cheat on you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tattooing in a crayon style would be tricky I'd image (I mostly have blackwork myself). I asked a friend for her opinion on this piece before I wrote it and honestly it's so cute. I might even draw it. 
> 
> Remember if you have a large tattoo job to ASK FOR BREAKS! No shame in it, tattooist who get annoyed are assholes. I didn't ask for enough with my last one and was full on sobbing. Ok so like, just look after yourself. 
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
